Approximately 134 million women give birth worldwide each year, of whom 3.0 million give birth vaginally in the United States. Approximately 8 out of 10 women who give birth vaginally will experience some degree of vaginal tearing. In the U.S, roughly 1.2 million, or 40%, experience a spontaneous laceration or episiotomy (planned surgical cut for high risk patients) that requires surgical repair. Between 1.5% and 15% of lacerations are considered severe and require extended healing time and pain management, and can result in difficult reparative surgery and a considerable decrease in quality of life measurements. Additionally, 15-35% of women suffer damage to their pelvic floor muscles, where the muscles are being physically pulled off of the pelvic bone or over-stretched to the point where they become functionally impaired. The direct costs of treating perineal lacerations to the healthcare system is estimated to total over $650 million each year, with treatments aimed at future pelvic floor disorders even higher.
Specific risk factors for perineal lacerations during childbirth have been identified, leading to above-average incidence in patient populations. These risk factors include nulliparity (primigravidity, first pregnancy), short perineal body, instrumental delivery (forceps-assisted delivery, vacuum-assisted delivery), prolonged second stage of labor (>1 hour), epidural analgesia, intrapartum infant factors (birth weight over 4 kg, persistent occipitoposterior position, shoulder dystocia), episiotomy, mediolateral or midline, previous anal sphincter tear, maternal age >30, and Asian ethnicity. In addition to the risk factors listed above, perineal lacerations have been linked with a higher incidence of many pelvic floor disorders such as infection, incontinence and prolapse. In general, pregnancy and birth have been linked as a cause of many pelvic floor disorders. However, the exact physiologic mechanisms that lead to many of these disorders are under investigation. It is thought that damage to the pelvic floor musculature during childbirth may be one of the most significant causes of pelvic floor disorders.
During vaginal delivery, labor and delivery are clinically divided into three stages. The first stage begins with cervical effacement and is completed with full cervical dilation that will allow the passage of the fetus through the birth canal. The second stage is defined by the passage of the fetus through the birth canal, described as the Cardinal Movements of Labor. It begins with complete cervical effacement and dilation and ends in the delivery of the fetus. The third stage is comprised of the separation and expulsion of the placenta.
During the first phase of labor, the birth canal is functionally closed and maintained in proper position by a number of layers of muscular and connective tissues that collectively form the pelvic floor. During the second phase of labor, the presenting part of the fetal head descends into the birth canal and exerts direct pressure on the pelvic floor. The fetus passes through the birth canal by stretching the fibers of the levator ani muscle and connective tissues, drastically distending and damaging the pelvic floor musculature, and stretching the perineum into a thin membranous structure that often lacerates during the process of delivery.
Pelvic floor and perineal tissues dilate rapidly during the second phase of labor. The introitus, or opening of the vagina, for the average woman, has a baseline resting diameter of roughly 2.6 cm. During the first phase of labor, while the cervix is dilating, the vagina stays at this baseline diameter and only when the baby has passed through the cervix does this tissue dilate from 2.6 cm up to 10 cm, the average head diameter of a newborn baby. This 3.8× expansion in diameter and approximately 15× expansion in area occurs in a matter of seconds to minutes.
Currently, there are no devices or tools that have proven to significantly reduce trauma to the pelvic floor during vaginal delivery, and there are no other devices that can be used to isolate the variables associated with pelvic floor disorders resulting from childbirth. No effective treatments exist to assist a woman in preconditioning the tissues of the vagina and perineum prior to and during labor.
Historically, gourds of increasing size have been used in Africa in an attempt to prepare the tissue for labor. Today, there are techniques such as perineal massage, hot compresses and “hands-on” delivery that can be performed in the hospital and have anecdotally showed promise, but none of these have been proven to be effective in the clinical trial setting.
One device previously introduced with the goal of pre-stretching tissue to prevent lacerations is called the Epi-No. The Epi-No is a small balloon that was intended to be used at home by the pregnant woman, 1-3 months before the baby was due. The goal was to inflate the balloon up to approximately 5 cm, at which time the woman would then practice pushing out the device. A problem with such a balloon-style dilator is that it can change in shape and size during expansion, which can result in poor stability of the device in the vagina and inability to accurately gauge and control the amount of dilation.